The present invention relates to barrettes and, in particular, to a structurally reinforced barrette including an attachment receiving assembly for interchangeably receiving a decorative attachment.
It has been known to provide a barrette having a sturdy frame and cross member as illustrated in FIG. 7. This barrette includes a frame 10 having a reinforced central portion 12 and a central aperture 13. The central portion is reinforced by an indented surface. A latch member 14 is pivotally secured at one end 16 to the frame and releasably secured at its other end 18 to the frame. A resilient member 20 is cut out of the central portion and serves to secure the latch member about the wearer's hair. Typically, a decorative member is fixed to the frame on a side of the frame opposite from the latch member 14.
In order for a barrette wearer to have a variety of colors and fabrics to select from, it is necessary for the barrette wearer to purchase multiple barrettes, one for each color scheme and/or fabric desired. Of course, this can become expensive, particularly if the barrette wearer prefers barrettes of a high quality.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a single high quality barrette having multiple interchangeable decorative attachments. In this regard, the barrette wearer need only purchase a single barrette along with multiple attachments of different color schemes and fabrics or the like. The wearer can then interchange the decorative attachments to match a particular outfit or color scheme, etc. Attempts have been made to provide such barrettes having interchangeable decorative attachments. However, these barrettes typically have not been of adequate quality and/or do not provide sufficient latching mechanisms.